


The Perfect Gift

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony finds the perfect gift for his favorite wood-worker
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	The Perfect Gift

“Not many people interested in this items,” the elderly antique shop owner said as he eyed the young man peering into a display case of wooden toys. “Most folks prefer the steel and iron works.”

“I have a friend who does wood-working. He makes wood toys for the hospitalized children at Christmas.” Tony eyed the toys. Most of the toys were simple wood animals, their patina from decades of play by small hands. The shapes were roughed out but what kept drawing his eye was a small horse and carriage. In contrast, the shapes were sharply carved and their was still details in the carriage and horse. It appeared to have actual leather for the reins and horse harness. “Can you tell me a little about that?” He pointed to the horse and carriage.

“You have a good eye, my friend. I can tell you a little, unfortunately the carver’s mark is long gone. If I had to guess I would say, Ragnvald Pedersson Einbu, which would make it priceless but without proof….” The man shrugged. 

“Ragnvald Pedersson Einbu?”

“Famous Norwegian woodcarver and painter late 1800s and early 1900s.. He carved many fantasy pieces and also did work in many churches. The carving is so similar to his work, but without his mark no one can be sure.” The shop owner opened the back of the case with a key and pulled out the small toy. “Many of the Norwegian toy makers used real leather for authenticity. You can see this has been well taken care of. It is not dry and cracked. It was treasured.” He held out the toy towards Tony.

Gently, Tony took the toy touching the leather harness. “I notice there’s no price tag.”

“This was my Maltese Falcon. I tried to prove the authenticity and never could. I knew no one else would appreciate it like I do.” He watched Tony carefully examining the toy and the look on the younger man’s face. “This friend is important to you.”

Tony blushed. “The most important person in my life.” That was why this gift was so important. He wanted something to symbolize the everlasting commitment the men had made. A reminder that with care things and relationships could last forever.

“You will give me,” the older man named a low figure. “That is what I paid for it many years ago.”

“It’s worth more than that.” Tony protested.

“Only to those who appreciate it. I am getting older and have no one to leave it to who would respect it like I believe your woodworker would.”

Tony nodded. He knew Jethro would appreciate the care, the design and the age of the toy. He could see him copying the design for the hospitalized children. If Tony asked nicely, he would bet Jethro would carve one for the shop owner.


End file.
